


You're my soulmate?

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, At 3am like the smart and healthy person I am, Background Relationships, Crest AU, F/F, Gen, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, give shance a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Lance is Shiro's soulmate and refuses to tell the older man, even if it costs dealing with a little pain. He does his best to cover up the older males family crest on his shoulder so that Shiro wouldn't find out, but Hunk accidentally tells Keith and causes a huge mess. But as always, everything plays out okay in the end.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	You're my soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> So I disregard timelines, I make them up as I go because I haven't even seen a single episode of Voltron. It's obviously a soulmate AU that I decided to write as like 3 am in the morning.
> 
> The way this soulmate crest thing works, is that the second the older one makes skin to skin contact with the younger one, the older ones family crest will appear somewhere on the youngers body. The older has to touch the crest on the youngers body for their bond to be formed. But until then, both will be out through pain when they talk or touch eachother.

Troubled blue eyes stared at the stark white mark laying innocently against the tanned skin on his shoulder. Part of Lance knew it belonged there, but the rest of him was convinced it was a mistake. Yet with a gentle sigh, he threw on the shoulder brace as he stepped out of the shower. 

He was Shiro's soulmate, which didn't make any sense because he didn't deserve someone like Shiro. Their leader was kind and inspiring, he had some ghosts but then again, who didn't? 

But whatever power connected them together, had to be wrong.

It wasn't like Shiro would want him anyway, even if he did know about the soulmark. So why did part of him wish he could just tell the older man? 

'It'd just be another mistake,' he decided with a shake of his head, as he put on some lotion and then his clothes. 

Grabbing his laundry, he turned the corner and clipped someone's shoulder. He quickly turned around with a string of apologies, just to come face to face with Shiro. 'Of course', he thought, life really just hated him today.

"No need to apologize lance, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"No, it's okay, it was completely my fault. Enjoy your shower Captain."

He forced a smile and a teasing tone into his voice before he walked off to his room to quickly avoid any further conversation. But lance never looked over his shoulder, and he left so fast that he didn't see the concerned and slightly hurt look on his leader's face. 

Shiro just sighed and rubbed his palm against his temple as he felt a headache coming on. He tightened his grip on the towel around his neck before he walked into the showers to hopefully wash the pain away. Each time he talked with Lance, his body had the random need to touch Lance's left shoulder.

It was so strange and specific that Shiro made sure to fight it, even if the urge was so strong that he got killer headaches because of it. Lance wore a shoulder brace because he had a bad shoulder, so Shiro knew not to be offended when Lance caught his hand before it landed on his shoulder.

But some part of him still felt hurt, even if the brunette didn't let anyone touch his bad shoulder. He just wondered why his body couldn't get the memo and just let the poor boy be. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the shower head and let his thoughts fall along with the water.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Lance laid back in his bed and gripped his shoulder tightly, it felt like someone had just shoved a metal rod through it. The pain slowly spread and Lance popped a couple pain pills as he laid back to ride it out. Most times, his shoulder slightly ached as it usually did after he chatted with Shiro. 

But the worst pain was when Shiro touched him by his shoulder, the closer and closer to the soulmate mark he touched, the more painful it was. Tears started filling his eyes and Lance knew that if he just asked Shiro to talk about it or let him touch his shoulder, the pain would completely vanish. 

Then his crest would appear on the older man's body and their soulbond would be complete. But no, Lance would put himself through the suffering in hope that it would just disappear and find Shiro a worthy soulmate. 

He hoped that was true, because Lance didn't know if he could deal with the severity of the pain anymore. Let alone the fact that he had to be hyper aware of his shoulder 24/7, just in case anyone or anything touched his shoulder and found him out. 

Don't get him wrong, Lance knew the questionative or sad looks or the whispers whenever Lance slapped someone's hands away or dodged them as they went for his shoulder. He also saw the looks Hunk gave him, because Hunk knew his secret and wanted the best for him.

And some part of him knew hunk was right, but he was also a hypocrite. 

Hunk had received his soulmate mark from Keith 4 months after they had arrived, it probably took so long because Keith was pretty reserved and didn't get a lot of skin to skin contact. 

Eventually they touched, and now he had Keith's crest on his upper bicep. Hunk covered it up, by wearing longer shirts or tying a bandana around it. But they both saw the way Keith followed Shiro around, and he hated how upset hunk became when he saw them together, but they kept quiet.

Even if Lance knew it wouldn't last long.

Hunk had never been good with pain or personal secrets, so it wasn't surprising that barely 2 months later, that hunk cracked with the support of pidge and told Keith. Now they were a happy yet strange couple, and Lance was ever so happy for his best friend.

Yet some part of him was sad, because Pidge had told Allura the very second she received alluras family crest on her neck. It happened around a year after they had arrived at the castle and now the pair were basically inseparable. 

"Maybe I should just let time take its course and see what happens," he said, allowing and liked the subtitle relief the idea gave him. Even as his thoughts turned sadder as he thought about how long they'd been in space. 

Almost two years ago, they had left earth and accomplished so much than he could have ever imagined. They'd defeated Zarkon about a year ago and killed Hagger a few months afterward. Now all they were doing was keeping tabs on Lotor and liberating planets still under Galra control.

It was tedious but it was worth it, and that was Lances final thought as he drifted off.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

When he woke up, Lance had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today, it was usually right so Lance cautioned himself as he got out of bed. He pulled off his shirt and took off the brace. He hung it off his desk chair and stretched his muscles before he reached for his desk.

He grabbed the white roll off bandage wrap off his desk as he gingerly started the tape at the bottom right of his left shoulder blade. He looped it over his shoulder, under his armpit, and ripped it about 5 inches from the end of his shoulder blade. It took about 7 stripes all aligned to cover the crest so that nobody could see through it. 

The brunette had just finished with the second strip before his door burst open with a pissed of screech of his name before he was spun around and being slammed into the wall. 

"Are you fucking kidding me Lance?!"

Lance tried to pull at the hands on his throat that slowly blocked more and more of his airway.

"S-to-p! P-plea-s-se!"

"You knew this whole time that you were Shiro's soulmate and you didn't say anything?! Do you know how much fucking pain you've put him through?!"

Keith's voice boomed in Lance's ears as it echoed off the walls of his room, his grip on Lances neck was tight and Lance could see dots dancing around in his vision. Luckily, Hunk raced in seconds later and pulled Keith off on him. Allura and Pidge followed and held Keith back while Hunk checked on his best friend's injuries.

"Lance! You okay?"

"Y-you promised me," Lance's wet and scratchy voice stuttered out, but he suddenly pushed Hunks hand off his shoulder and stood up shakily, "you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!"

The look of pure betrayal on Lance's face broke Hunks heart, he accidentally told Keith and now he'd just lost his best friend because of it. Tears started building in hunks eyes which soon turned into rivers as Lance raced past him and out of the room.

Lance sprinted out of there as fast as he could and subconsciously made it to the observatory room. He trudged over to the control panel and huddled underneath it, curling tightly into himself as he felt hot tears run out of his eyes.

Yet sudden soft steps came into the room and Lance prayed that they wouldn't see him and go away. But just as he thought his prayers were answered, he looked up and met Corans sympathetic eyes.

"Oh my dear boy, come here." 

Blue eyes sparkled as he let himself be pulled out from underneath the control panel and gathered into kind arms. He felt a jacket being slid onto his shoulders and he pulled back to properly pull it on.

"I thought you might want it," coran added with a gentle wink as Lance finished buttoning up the buttons on corans jacket. 

"Thank you, so much." 

Lance could feel the tears building as he was pulled back into Corans arms again, but instead of holding it in, he let himself sob pitifully on the others shoulder.

"I thought that I was the only one who was suffering," Lance started gently once he calmed down enough to talk. "I didn't mean to hurt him," he choked out as Coran gently hushed him and rubbed soothing circles into the brunette's back.

"You couldn't have known, nobody could've," Coran reasoned with a gentle smile, "Number 4 just needs to learn to grow up," he finalized with a huff. Lance chuckled and Corans serious expression morphed into a small smile.

"Why do you always know what to say?"

Coran hummed and hugged Lance tighter, the younger immediately reciprocating.

"I don't, but I know my son, even if he isn't related to me by blood. I know that he likes to fake being okay for the others so that they can be happy. I know that he is actually quite the genius, despite what he shows the other paladins. I know that he does his best to help me take care of everyone, even when they blow him off. I know how strong you are despite all the shadows running around in your head. And I know proud and grateful I am to have you as my son, I would give you every single planet if I could Lance."

Lance's happy sniffles and bone crushing hug were all Coran got in response before he jokingly tapped his chin with thought.

"Okay maybe I do always know what to say…."

A honest and true laugh ripped out of Lance that gave Corans whole world color again, before Lance pulled him into a much softer hug.

"I honestly don't know what I'd have done without you, Dad."

Tears filled Corans eyes and he pressed a small kiss to the top of Lance's head in gratitude. He let Lance go and wiped his tears as he heard another set of footsteps enter the observatory.

"You'd have done what you always do, exceed expectations," he said gently before he turned toward Shiro standing awkwardly by the door, "but I believe someone is waiting for you."

The blue eyed boy looked over to see Shiro trying to discreetly hide as he waited for him and coran to finish before he came over. He was failing miserably because he kept fidgeting and flushing every time he accidentally made noise, it was honestly really cute.

"I see him," Lance said with an exasperated but fond sigh, which quickly turned to amusement when he saw a particular murderous glint in Corans eyes, "but try not to kill anyone, okay?"

Coran immediately looked ever so innocent as he walked away, but Lance knew him too well as he watched his father bump into Shiro who went deathly pale for a minute as he nodded at coran who instantly patted his shoulder happily before he walked out.

Lance sighed and wiped his face of anymore tears before Shiro came toe to toe with him. The older male looked pensive and concerned, but before he could get any words out, Lance turned around and grabbed Shiro's hand. 

He pressed it to his left shoulder and felt their soulmate bond form before he let Shiro's hand go.

"I wanted to stop any pain or discomfort you were feeling before we sat down and talked-"

When Lance looked up, Shiro was in tears as he stared at the blue crest decorating the back of his hand. Lance was about to apologize before Shiro pulled him into his arms and cried.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Shiros soft voice said in his ear as Lance gently played with the older man's hair. 

"Because I'm not worthy of you."

Lance tried to push away gently but found himself unable too when Shiro kept a firm grim around his waist as he waited for lance to continue.

"You're our leader, our captain, the one person that everyone here needs. I'm easily replaceable and nothing more than damaged goods. I annoy people too much or I'm too loud or I'm never focused or I'm never good enough or-"

He was cut off when Shiro's hand covered his mouth, the older man pulled Lance closer and shivered as gentle breaths ghosted his ear.

"Youre so much more, you just don't see it yet. You are the center of voltron, without you, we'd all fall apart. And I'm sorry we've put that burden on you without being more considerate than we are. But we all need you, you're the most important piece of team Voltron, of all of us. You bring us together with little to no effort, even after we were all just ready to hop in different pods and go to each different corner of the universe."

That earned a wet giggle from Lance which spurred Shiro on to continue.

"I know we dont tell you enough, but let me tell you now, I am so damn grateful for you being here. I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you always there to back me up. The only flaw you have is that you can't seem to love yourself like we do. You're sharper than a needle, your smarts rival pidges, your kindness and empathy have absolutely no bounds which makes you so easy to fall for."

Lance wanted to interrupt but Shiro shot him a stern look which cancelled anything he was going to say.

"Lance, you don't know how much you've matured and grown into your place on the team. You aren't annoying, because you subconsciously know when enough is enough and when it's needed. Sometimes it can get loud, but it's a pleasant type of loud that is caused by your good natured spirit in making people laugh. I've never seen someone with your type of accuracy when it comes to shooting, no matter how far away you are from the target."

Shiro let lances mouth go and pressed their foreheads together intimately as small tears built in the corners of lances eyes.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that you're useless or damaged goods because goddamnit you're not…you're just right for me."

"But-"

A pair of sweet lips pressed against the brunettes which successfully shut him up and dazed him enough to let the black paladin speak. 

"You overlook everyone's flaws and see what's in the best of them, not many can say that Lance. But if you want this to work, you need to work on the self depreciating thing, okay?"

Before he could get any words out, Shiro was peppering kisses all over his face which quickly made responding through a fit of laughter made it much harder than he originally thought. 

Luckily, Lance was able to squeak out a small 'okay, okay!' before Shiro pressed a final kiss to his soul mates lips and loosened his grip.

Yet just as Lance was about to reciprocate, he was being crushed into the floor by his best friends sobbing form. 

"Im so sorry Lance! Please forgive me! I-"

"I forgive you Hunk. You're my best bud, I can't stay mad at you long."

Hunk continuously cried and Lance just gently rubbed Hunks back as repeatedly told him that he forgave him before he was being helped up by Shiro who helped Keith pull hunk off. 

But as soon as he was standing, a teary eyed pidge immediately latched onto his legs while Allura checked over him like the worried and overprotective sister she was. Hunk pushed Keith toward Lance and Shiro gave him a stern frown until Keith trudged over and apologized to lance.

He pulled Keith into a hug, knowing that as much as the red paladin had a temper and liked to act like he was indifferent towards everything, he knew Keith hated making people cry and felt really guilty afterward.

So he just gently ran his fingers through mullet man's hair and hushed him down as strings of apologies left his mouth as he clung to lance. But the minute Keith let go, he wiped his tears and stuck his tongue out towards Shiro before he was pulled into a side hug from his lover.

Everyone quickly huddled all together and sandwiched the brunette in the middle despite his complaints. It was rare that Lance got all the paladins into a group hug, but as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek and gave a small wink to coran, he pulled them all the smallest bit tighter as he looked at the sky.

Holding his space family underneath a million stars, became his best memory by far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did them justice! Probably made them OC as hell but hey, it's something right? I apologize for this being of lesser quality than my other fanfics, but it was 3am and my hands just had to write. Thank you for reading!


End file.
